coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9640 (17th December 2018)
Plot Evelyn and Roy have spent all night in the Woody driving round looking for Cerberus and Roy has fallen asleep after parking up. PC Tyms suspects them of lewd conduct and orders them out of the car. Kate gets Rana to admit that she doesn’t want a baby at all. Thinking their relationship is based on lies, Kate storms out. Roy and Evelyn are driven back by the police and given an informal warning. Passing by, Adam is amused at their predicament. He then bumps into Kate and tells her that he’s investigated their legal options for her and Robert to call and discuss. She is further taken aback when Michelle confides in her that she and Robert may start their own family. Jenny continues to suspect Liz and Johnny, especially when he tries to sneak out, supposedly to go to the brewery. She starts up her trailer app to follow his movements. Liz gets an urgent call and rushes out of the Rovers without saying where she’s going. Kate interrupts Johnny’s journey and comes clean to him about her and Robert’s plan and how everything has gone wrong. He comforts her in her distress. He then sees Liz begging a lift as Street Cars have no drivers. The police have arrested Jim and Hannah and he reluctantly agrees to take her to the station. Audrey, Lewis, Ken and Rita go to Archie’s funeral. Jenny sees that Johnny and Liz are together on the app. Evelyn dragoons Tyrone and Roy into another search. Kate keeps her appointment with Adam but sadly tells him her arrangement with Robert is off. He opens the whisky to offer her a drink. Brian rehearses the school play but gets stressed when Jack can’t remember his lines. Jenny sees Johnny and Liz are at the Wellton Hotel on her app. Driving round, Evelyn sees Cerberus being walked by a man. Kate gets tipsy and she and Adam discuss their previous love lives, flirting as they do so. The man refuses to hand back Cerberus, now re-named “Barney”, as she can’t prove her ownership. Audrey returns from the funeral with the news that she has been left £80,000 in Archie’s will. Both Lewis and Nick show a sudden interest, and note each other's reaction. Johnny returns and lies to Jenny about his whereabouts. She accuses him of lying. Kate seduces Adam into kissing her and she starts to undress him, even though her face shows she’s unhappy with her actions. Cast Regular cast *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ken Barlow - William Roache Guest cast *PC Tyms - Steve Cooper *Keith - Smug Roberts Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Barlow Legal Services *Bessie Street School - Classroom and corridor *Unknown roads Notes *First appearance of Lily Platt since 7th September 2018. *Rita Tanner mentions the occasion that Archie Shuttleworth drove Blanche Hunt to Blackpool in his hearse, referencing events in Episode 5247 (12th April 2002). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kate finds a new man for her plan; Evelyn's dogged persistence finally pays off; and Johnny’s favour for Liz triggers Jenny’s paranoia. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,752,026 viewers (1st place). Notable dialogue Evelyn Plummer (to PC Tyms): “He’s only here because I needed his Woody.” Roy Cropper: “She’s referring to my….” Evelyn Plummer (Interrupting): “Yes, but, you know, between you and me, to be honest I’ve seen more life in a mint imperial.” Category:2018 episodes